


One Dark Home

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Men Crying, Physical Abuse, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he stood in front of Unity within a tent. He glanced at the empty area.





	One Dark Home

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he stood in front of Unity within a tent. He glanced at the empty area. He never found one person to lure to Unity. Not one life form for his master to control. Amos turned to Unity. He was willing to suffer the consequences.

Amos cried out the minute a tentacle struck his arm. He winced after he was knocked down.

Amos opened his eyes and sat up in bed. The dark bedroom was currently familiar to him. He remembered a family adopting him recently. Jonathan and Martha Kent. Kara Kent. Frowning, he also remembered his master abandoning him. Mentioning a useless preacher. A wish to replace his preacher.

One memory of Kara buying a chocolate cake for Amos formed. A recent memory. Amos recalled Unity hitting him another time. His master never obtained a cake for him. Darkness concealed the preacher's new tears. Darkness concealed Amos as he sobbed uncontrollably.

THE END


End file.
